


For the Love of Family

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Star Trek
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Cage Fights, Deathmatch Wrestling, F/F, Kinktober, Lesbian Sex, Pre-Mass Effect: Andromeda, Protecting Family, Tribadism, What is it with me writing stories of 10000 words?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Liara T'Soni's bond mate has been captured by speciest humans who hate aliens.  Now she has to fight for her wife and hopes that her friends can get there in time to rescue both of them.
Relationships: Liara T'Soni/Name withheld
Kudos: 2





	For the Love of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write stories with 10,000 words. One of the characters mentioned has a small error left in on purpose. All other errors are because I don't have a beta for this story. There are two epilogues to the story. One is for the actual story and the other... is for my head canon. I hope you enjoy.

Liara stood at the end of the walkway, dressed only in black boots, white bikini and her hands were taped up to her wrists. The white bikini was right, showing off her camel toe, and cut low under her belly. The back showed off more than she was comfortable with, being a half-back almost thong cut. The boots, fortunately, for her like a glove so that had to be something. But that didn't mean Liara wasn't nervous.

She still remembered that fateful day, three months ago, when her bondmate approached her with a nervous expression. She said, "Liara, I want to discuss with you a proposition I was given."

Liara turned from her Shadow Broker information screen to give her love her full attention. She smiled at her and said, "Yes, beloved?"

Her wife of seventeen years looked even more nervous. She said, "Liara, Doctor Ranor may have come up with a way of fulfilling one of my… uh… wishes… uh…"

Liara sighed with a smile, "Beloved, which wish are you referring to?" Sometimes she loved watching her lover squirm. This was her way of just saying let it all out already. 

She closed her eyes and nodded. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Liara… you know I love our girls. Ayrene and Ariana and Shi'ana and…"

Liara rolled her eyes and groaned. "Just get on with it."

Her love let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Doctor Ranor can help me get pregnant with a human baby."

Liara stared at her for a few moments. She watched her bondmate run the back of her head, running her fingers through her raven black hair, her brown eyes looking downwards. Liara replied, "Look, my love, I don't feel comfortable bringing someone else into our relationship. Even if it's through a surrogate."

Her wife smiled looking up at her. "No, Liara, you'd be the father this time."

Liara looked at her, azure blue eyes meeting chocolate brown, as she asked, "How? How is this possible?"

She chuckled. "I can't explain the science of it, but Doctor Ranor has a friend who can manipulate energy, matter and time to change a person from one species to another. Then Doctor Ranor will take our D.N.A. and mix it together to create a baby that I will grow. The baby will be fully human, but will have some of your features and some of mine."

Liara stared at her beloved. She could see the hope in her eyes. Her love had sacrificed much for her. How could she not do the same, just this once. She started crunching numbers in her head and asked, "How will you continue your duties?"

She chuckled. "Reg is building me some armor that can't come off unless I allow it and he's giving me extra protection with Starfleet strong shields. Not even our best guns can get through them."

Liara nodded again. "Ok."

Her love's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Liara chuckled and nodded. "Really. I know how you sometimes feel not involved in the girls creation even though I keep telling you you were…"

Her bondmate shook her head again. "I love our girls, Liara. I call them OUR girls. They call me dad. I feel I'm very much an important part of their makeup. And maybe it's the human in me, but I want something that's mine. You know?"

Liara giggled and nodded. She kissed her bondmate and said, "I've melded with you enough times to know how you think. You've wanted to adopt a human child since Ayrene was three. But I've been… nervous. Reticent even. Maybe… maybe now I can be more accepting of it. Maybe I can now be more willing to give it a chance. As long as I am the other genetic donor."

Her love smiled wide. "Great! I'll set up a time for when we can do this. And before I go, I'll prepare the girls."

Liara kissed her and smiled. "Of course."

Liara's mind was brought back to the present when her name was called. As she stepped out of the walkway, she was met with a cacophony of boos and jeers from the crowd. She walked up to the wrestling ring and saw the barbed wire around it. There were also black wires crossing in an X formation along each one of the sides. She wondered what they were for. She slid under the bottom wire and stood up in the middle of the ring.

She looked around at the crowd, hearing them calling for her defeat and her death, and then she saw the box. It was where the wealthiest of fans could go to watch whatever match they wanted. Inside was a black woman who was holding a gun to her beloved’s head. She wore an expensive looking business suit and had a big smile. In her other hand was a microphone. She brought it up to her mouth and said, “Doctor Liara T’Soni. Welcome to your last day in the galaxy.” The crowd cheered her comment.

A microphone came down from above as Liara asked, “Why are you doing this? What do you want?”

The black woman laughed a crazy laugh. One that made her sound manic, not sane. She said, “Why am I doing this?! That’s simple asari scum, marriages between humans and asari is an abomination. Marriage between humans and any alien is an abomination.”

Liara frowned. “You’re speciest.”

The black woman shrugged. “So what if we are? Humanity first. If we didn’t have to save the alien scum of the galaxy sixteen years ago, we would have destroyed the Reapers before they got a real foothold in our galaxy. If we hadn’t been stopped from completely wiping out the batarians, so many humans wouldn’t have put into slavery like my sister. So what if any of us are speciest? You’re not human, so why should we care about you?”

Liara frowned. “You’re insane!”

The black woman laughed. “That’s an alien bitch’s opinion. Alien’s opinions don’t matter. As for what I want, this is a contest. If you win, you go free, but your bondmate dies. If you lose, your bondmate goes free and you die. It’s a win-win for us.”

Liara growled out, “You’re willing to make four girls go without one of their parents, for what… revenge?”

The black woman laughed again. “Well that, but we don’t like the System’s Alliance heading towards peace with other species. War is the only way to put humanity on top. And we’ll do it by killing you off one species at a time. And we can get others on our side by seeding hatred on the extranet. Don’t worry, all who oppose us will be exterminated.”

Liara looked at the laughing crowd. She knew she had to hold out. She was smart enough to contact Oracle and not her agents to come and get her.

The black woman said, “And don’t even think about your fellow Shadow Broker agents coming to save you. We blocked your comms from this place and there’s no way they’d know you were here. You’re on your own.”

Liara smirked to herself. That woman only knew of her as an agent of the Shadow Broker and not THE Shadow Broker himself. On top of that, she had more resources than just the Shadow Broker. She also had Oracle. Oracle was not an information broker. She was a hero broker. She has agents, like Black Wolf, who would use the information they gained to help people. She knew Oracle could hack any system. So all she had to do was stay alive long enough for Oracle's agents to arrive.

The black woman said, "Now meet your first opponent."

An Asian woman ran up to the ring and slid under the barbed wire ropes. She looked to be half Asian. She was taller than normal Asians with bigger breasts. At least according to Liara’s research. Her black bottoms looked more like a thong than Liara’s bikini bottoms.

The black woman said, “Meet your first opponent, the Vietnamese Destroyer. This first fight will be a wrestling match. Though… don’t expect it to go the way you think. There will be throws and slaps, but punches and kicks as well. Oh and a few other surprises Destroyer can’t wait to show you. Now begin.” The sound of a bell ringing could be heard in the background.

Destroyer came up to Liara and Liara followed her movement. They then grabbed hold of the other’s neck with one hand and put the other hand on the other’s arm, at the elbow bend. Thus, with one hand both wrestlers worked the other’s neck while also attempting to get her opponent’s arm off her neck. Finally the Destroyer reached up and grabbed Liara’s wrist with both hands and started twisting it. She moved back as Liara doubled over. She pulled up on Liara’s wrist before pulling down. Liara cried out in pain much to the crowd’s cheer. The Destroyer smiled as she pulled Liara’s arm back and then threw her at the barbs and let go. Liara ran towards them, but leaned back and fell on her butt as she got close. The Destroyer ran up behind Liara and brought her foot up, kicking Liara in the back. Liara cried out again at impact and the crowd cheered. 

The Destroyer danced around the arena a bit as Liara slowly got up. She came up to Liara and grabbed the sides of Liara’s head pulling her up. Liara threw a punch into the Destroyer’s stomach. She coughed a bit but didn’t let go. Liara threw two more punches before the Destroyer let her go. She was bent over holding her stomach before Liara slapped her in the face. The Destroyer grabbed her face and turned moving away from Liara. Liara walked up to the Destroyer and slipped a hand between the Destroyer’s legs. She picked her up by the crotch, turned her sideways so her body became approximately perpendicular. Once the lift was secured, Liara moved towards the center of the ring, showing how strong she was. She then suddenly jerked the Destroyer upwards and back as she bridged backward at the same time, throwing her over her head. The Destroyer hit the floor sideways and rolled over after the initial impact, while crying out in pain. The crowd booed loudly

The Destroyer rolled to her middle trying to get up, crying out as she did. Liara moved up and leaned down grabbing the Destroyer by the hair and started to pull her up. Once she was on her knees, the Destroyer threw a punch to Liara’s pussy. Liara cried out and grabbed her groin. She hopped around a couple times and fell to her knees. The Destroyer stood up and kneed Liara in the face knocking her over. She hit Liara so hard that some blood flew out of her mouth. Liara collapsed onto the mat. While Liara was lying on her side, The Destroyer kicked Liara in the stomach, knocking her on her back. She then leaned down and grabbed both her legs by the ankles, held them up and apart. She then brought her foot up and slammed it down on Liara’s crotch, heel first. Liara cried out loud as the crowd cheered. The Destroyer then ground her heel into Liara’s groin bringing out more screams and more cheers.

The Destroyer finally let up and dragged Liara over to the edge of the barbed wire ropes. She stepped closer to her, so that her knees were pressed against Liara’s ass. The Destroyer then fell backwards, bending her knees and pulling on Liara's legs at the same time. Liara was lifted off the mat and catapulted across the ring by the momentum built up by the hold. The Destroyer released her legs at the peak of the motion, and Liara was flung across the ring and hit the mat face first. Liara slammed hard near the edge of the other barbed ropes. She coughed a bit and cried out, blood coming out of her mouth. The Destroyer smiled as she stood up looking at Liara. Liara was slow to get up, but she did get up to her feet. The Destroyer waited a couple moments before taking a few steps to build momentum. She ran at Liara then leapt into the air, kicking her with both legs out, putting her entire body-weight behind the kick. Liara went flying into the barbed wire ropes back first. Not only was her back cut up, there was an explosion of sparks from the ropes. Electricity shot hard and fast into Liara’s body, shocking her as the sparks flew. Liara screamed at that and laid against the barbs. The shock had drained a lot from her.

The crowd was livid on its feet cheering for the Destroyer. After standing back up, she casually walked up to Liara and smiled. She wanted to hurt the asari badly. So she came up to the heavily breathing Liara and pushed her head back with her left hand and with the right delivered a thunderous slap onto her breasts. Liara cried out again. The barbs dug deeper into her back and blue blood started flowing down her back. Liara slid down the burbs, cutting her back up further. The Destroyer laughed and bent down, grabbing the back of Liara’s head. She dragged her forward to the center of the ring. She decided, rather than turning Liara on her back, she would let Liara lay on her face and break her neck that way. She stood beside her looking down with a sadistic smile. The Destroyer leapt up into the air, legs outstretched and came crashing down on the bottom first onto the ring floor. Liara had rolled out of the way, finding the will to roll out of the way. She would live for her family. The Destroyer cried out as her ass hit the ring floor. The crowd was on its feet, booing loudly.

Liara slowly stood up and walked up to the Destroyer. The Destroyer got up slowly as well. When Liara got close, she had a look of rage on her face as blue blood still came out of her mouth. She then spun around, lifting her leg up high, and roundhouse-kicking the Destroyer in the face knocking her to the side. The kick was thrown with such force that blood flew out of the Destroyer’s mouth. Liara had been bent over, catching her breath, but then she lifted herself, bending backwards, throwing her arms out wide and let out an uncharacteristic, primordial scream. The crowd heard this and grew silent. The Destroyer was scared and tried to crawl away, her head still ringing from that kick.

Liara was fighting for her family. She would live for them and nothing and no one would stand in her way. She moved up quickly towards the Destroyer and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up to her feet and pulling her to the center of the ring. Liara pulled the Destroyer up so that they were looking eye to eye. The Destroyer could see the fire and rage in her eyes. The connection to the most ancient of asari now in the forefront of her mind. The Destroyer was scared now. Liara let her go and backed up a bit. She then put both of her hands behind the Destroyer’s neck. Liara jumped up and pulled her legs up mid-jump, putting her feet onto the Destroyer’s lap, as close to the lower stomach as possible. Using the momentum conferred by her own weight, Liara pulled downward on the Destroyer’s neck while pushing forward with her legs. She fell backward onto her back, effectively lifting the Destroyer off her feet and flipping her into the side ropes. There was another explosion and shower of sparks as the Destroyer landed against it. She didn’t have the mat to ground her, so all the electricity went through her body. The Destroyer screamed loud and the crowd booed. The barbs cut into her back and legs, and blood started coming out of her wounds. She fell face first onto the mat and groaned.

Liara stalked up to the Destroyer and bent down grabbing her by the hair and pulled her up again. She grabbed her arm and shoved her towards the corner where the two barbed ropes that exploded met. The Destroyer ran at them and slammed tits first into the turnbuckle, her arms cutting into her arms as she did. Liara ran up and jumped up slamming into the Destroyer’s back smashing her into the turnbuckle. The Destroyer cried out again. Liara grabbed her by her hair, as she stepped back a bit, and started slamming her head into the top turnbuckle. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten times. Liara then turned her around and shoved her back into the corner. The barbs dug into the back of her arms matching the cuts on her front. 

Liara reached up and took the Destroyer’s nipples and twisted them hard. The woman cried out, real tears coming out of her eyes as she stomped her feet. Much of the fight had been taken out of her when the electricity went through her. Liara then pushed her head back with her right hand, licked her left and then delivered a thunderous wet slap onto the Destroyer’s breasts, again eliciting a scream from her opponent. The crowd was angrily letting Liara know their displeasure at her winning.

Liara couldn't care less. She slid her right hand into the Destroyer's thong and grabbed her groin. The Destroyer cried out again and stomped her feet. Liara physically pulled her from the ropes, not letting go of her grip. Once the Destroyer was far enough away, using her left hand, Liara pulled up on the back of her thong and dragged her to the center of the ring. She took the Destroyer's neck under her arm in a front headlock. She then grabbed the sides of her thong with her left hand and pulled upward while pushing down on the neck and falling backwards in the same motion. The Destroyer was hoisted high up in the air and she came crashing down on her back. The impact combined with cuts on her back increased her pain. The Destroyer sat up crying out loud before falling back to her side.

Liara scrambled to her hands and knees and rushed over to the Destroyer. She grabbed one side and flipped her on her stomach. Liara climbed on her back, straddling it. She then slid both hands under the Destroyer's chin, clutching them together and pulled backwards. The Destroyer's screams were louder than the boos from the crowd. They were calling out for her not to give up. Liara let go of her chin, but before she could recover, Liara reached down and grabbed under her arms and pulled them up to sit in her lap. The Destroyer hung her head, groaning. Liara then placed her hands on her cheeks and slid them until her middle and ring fingers slid to the front of her mouth. She reached into her mouth at the sides and pulled back, leaning back as she did so.

The Destroyer screamed out again, the cuts on her back being aggravated worse and she decided to slap Liara's leg indicating her surrender. As soon as she did, the bell rang and Liara let go of her mouth. She placed a hand on the back of the woman's head and shoved her off her legs. Her white bottoms now had red and blue stains on it. She stood up, again leaned back, held her arms open wide, and let out a primordial scream of victory while the crowd booed loudly. She turned to the black woman and said, "I have survived this fight and my love is still alive."

The black woman laughed darkly. "This was only the first of three fights. This is a gauntlet, alien. You are showing future generations what kind of monster your species are." 

Liara laughed at that.

The black woman asked, "What's so funny?"

Liara smiled. "I'm one quarter krogan. I'm a bit prone to blood rages. Unlike humans who are preoccupied with booze and sex." The crowd booed that. Liara waved her hands over her bare breasts and asked, "Need I say more?" The crowd booed even louder.

The black woman growled, “The next match is boxing. GET READY!!”

Liara laughed again as she walked over to one of the corners. A woman with black hair, brown eyes and wore only a skirt and no top walked up carrying two blue gloves. On the gloves was printed the Systems Alliance icon in white. Liara looked at the symbols confused. The woman winked at her and whispered, “Don’t worry Liara, your message got through. I came as a vanguard.”

Liara’s eyes went wide. She knew exactly who this was. She then narrowed her eyes as the woman covered Liara’s hands with the gloves. She tried to look angrily at the woman who was on her side, protecting her from any scrutiny. But she could tell, this woman was wearing a perception filter so no one could tell who she was, but Liara knew. She was just as important to her as the woman being held hostage in the box. Once her gloves were gone, she pulled her hands back and slammed her right fist into her left hand, much like a krogan.

Liara turned and saw her opponent. A Hispanic woman with a middle eastern woman as her second. The Hispanic woman wore blue jean shorts, cut up the sides, no top and long black hair tied up in a ponytail and wore red gloves with a symbol of the earth painted on it. The middle eastern woman had her hair done up in a bun, had her breasts exposed, and wore a long skirt. Liara rolled her eyes at the middle eastern woman. She was right, this was as much about sex as it was about violence. 

The black woman said, “This will be a boxing match against the Politician. She’s our best boxer.”

Liara chuckled again. “I’m supposed to be impressed?”

The Politician frowned and asked, “What do you mean, alien scum?”

Liara laughed again. “While I had to do some training as an information broker, including mixed martial arts and wrestling, it was my beloved who trained me in boxing. We’ve been sparring partners for seventeen years. You think you scare me? I’ll take her down in ten minutes, flat.”

The Politician held out her fist and said, “I’m gonna to fuck your bitch over your corpse, you fucking alien.”

Liara’s face contorted into rage as she said, “I believe the human expression is put up your dukes and fight, bitch.”

The black woman said, “This fight will have no rounds, no time limits, and no rules. Now begin!”

The Politician laughed haughtily as the bell rang and the two moved to the center of the ring. Liara brought up her defenses as she came up towards the Politician. The Politician started throwing punches, but Liara dodged them. Liara’s movements were kept to a minimum to conserve energy as the Politician put much of her weight into her throws. Liara had her second wind and would not lose her bondmate, her wife, to these assholes.

Liara leaned in and threw a right straight at the Politician’s face. There was a light crunching sound as she could feel blood splatter across her face. She backed up a bit, surprised that Liara got in a lucky hit. She looked up at Liara and said, “I’m gonna fuck you up you blue skinned bitch.” Liara just smirked as she threw a hard left cross sending her to the mat. The Politician was shocked again by the punch. She was close to the barbed wire ropes and tried to get up quickly. As she did so, she snagged her forearm on one of the barbs, cutting it open. She hissed at the wound as blood started coming out.

Liara held her position, not wanting to rush her opponent, and waited for the Politician to come to her. The woman roared and threw a punch at her. Liara dodged again and threw a punch to her opponent’s solar plexus. The Politician coughed and bent over breathing hard. Liara moved closer to hit her again, but she uppercutted Liara in the groin. She was so angry that she put as much force as she could into that punch. Liara was lifted onto her toes as she cried out in pain. The crowd cheered this hit. The Politician stood up quickly and threw a right hook and slammed into Liara’s jaw. Blood shot out of Liara’s mouth as she spun as she fell, breast first into the barbs. The barbs cut up her breasts and stomach crying out as they did so. The crowd again cheered.

The Politician came up behind Liara as she tried to push herself away and threw a few hard punches into Liara’s kidneys causing her to cry out again. She wanted to be slow and methodical as she punched Liara to death. She slammed her left glove into Liara’s ass, making it jiggle. Liara was able to push herself away and that caused her opponent to back up. Liara turned around only to be blindsided by another hook to the face, this time a left. Liara flopped the other direction and fell to her knees. Her face got cut up by the barbs this time as one of them cut a deep gash into her cheek right below her eye. The crowd was chanting for their hero to crush her boobs, so the Politician threw one more hard punch, this time into the back of Liara’s neck, then backed up to allow her to stand.

Liara got back up to her feet, her body covered in blood and sweat, glistening in the light of the arena they were in, and turned to her raven haired opponent. She needed to conserve energy if she was going to mount a comeback. When just starting as a boxer, she always lost to her love. Now the two of them were even, so she knew what she needed to do to come back. The Politician didn’t want to give her that chance. She grabbed the back of Liara’s head and started throwing straights into her tits. She would alternate between left and right trying to make them bigger and darker in color. The Hispanic woman laughed and said, “This is fun. When I find your daughters, and believe me I will, I will do the same to the teenagers while the youngest I will rape every day until they get to the size of teenagers then pound the life out of them just the same.”

That made Liara see red. This bitch had threatened her little girls. No one threatens her children. Liara pulled her right fist back and then swung it in a hooking arc with all the fury she could muster and hit the Politician in her ribs. The crowd had been counting the smacks to Liara’s breasts and had gotten all the way up to twenty-eight when they heard the sickening sound of a bone breaking. She screamed, grabbing at her side. Liara let out another krogan style roar and stalked up to her enemy.

Liara threw a low, heavy left uppercut, not into her opponent’s pussy, but aimed straight at her clit, flattening it. The Politician let out a blood curdling scream at that hit. Liara threw a hard right hook into her opponent’s jaw knocking her to the mat. She fell like she had been picked up and thrown to the ground, falling on her front. Liara moved up and grabbed her opponent by the hair and pulled her to her feet. She spun her around and shoved her into the post, cutting her arms and legs by the barbs close by. Liara stalked up to the woman and through a left hook into her other ribs and another crack could be heard. The crowd roared in displeasure.

Liara then began her surgical precision attack. She threw punches into the Hispanic woman’s stomach and her tits. At fifteen punches, someone had hit Liara in her cutup back with a jackhammer blow. She cried out, as she fell a bit forward, her forehead slamming into her opponent’s nose, breaking it again, and causing red blood to fall on both of their breasts. Liara turned quickly and threw a right hook at her attacker. The middle eastern woman had no chance as she was hit in her face. She was knocked off her feet, spun in the air and landed on the floor, knocked out. Liara turned back to her victim and slammed her right fist into the woman’s left boob so hard, her fist went all the way to her chest almost collapsing it. When she pulled it back, there was blood dripping out of her nipple. Liara grabbed her opponent again by the hair, pulled her away from the corner post, spun her around and threw a hard left cross. She took the same motion as the middle eastern woman and landed hard on the ground, blood sliding out of her mouth.

Liara stood there watching her opponent on the ground, breathing slowly. She was out. But the bell hadn’t rung. The crowd started to count. The time it took them to get from one to two had been very slow. Liara had already counted to five by the time they got to two. She frowned and realized they wanted to give her as much time as possible to get back on her feet. Liara growled to herself and walked up to her fallen opponent. She called out, “I’ll show you all how to count!” She used her foot to roll the Hispanic woman on her back and straddled the woman’s stomach. She called out again, “Count with me!” She started throwing left and right hooks at the woman’s face. She counted herself like she was counting her out, but didn’t stop at ten. The woman’s face was bruised badly, blood flying out toward the left and right as she punched back and forth. Liara wanted to hurt this woman badly, but she was already defeated. She wanted the crowd to know it and did this. After she counted to twenty, she stood up and stepped back. “NOW COUNT CORRECTLY!”

The crowd finally started counting correctly. When they got to ten, Liara moved up, placed one foot on her opponent’s breast, and stood with her right arm up and looking at the booing crowd. Liara pointed with her glove at the black woman and made a come here gesture and asked, “Why don’t you come down here and fight me yourself?!”

The black woman laughed. She said, “Come down there myself? Seriously? HA! NO! There is one more fight for you. If you can win this one, your wife dies. If you lose you die and your wife goes free.”

Liara spit blood to the side and turned to the corner where gloves were put on. The barbed wire ring started to go down into the ground. Liara walked over to the corner and watched as curved edges came up to attach to the square ring. One of them was the woman who helped her before. Once Liara moved up she spit blood to the side again and held her hands up.

The woman whispered, “Fenrir and Black Wolf just arrived. They need a bit of time to get everyone into position. Think you can hold out for a little bit longer?”

Liara took a breath and whispered, “I’m running low. I’m bleeding a lot, and running on fumes. I’ll fight though. I refuse to give up now.” She again spit blood to the side.

The woman nodded and asked quietly, “Why don’t you spit blood on me?”

Liara said aloud, “I don’t want you wearing my blood as some sort of trophy.” She gave her a quick smirk. The woman returned the smirk before frowning. While they were talking, she had removed Liara’s boxing gloves and started slipping on MMA style fingerless gloves. On the left pad was the symbol for the Alliance, the other was the symbol for the asari. The black gloves contrasted the white bottoms that are stained with blue and red blood. But the white symbols matched them. She looked at the gloves and smiled.

The woman stepped back as a dome cage came down. Liara stepped back and turned to look at her opponent. She was taller than Liara, had brown hair in a ponytail and looked very muscled. If she wasn’t in a small thong, showing off her small breasts, she could have been mistaken for a man. Liara looked at her and was glad she didn’t have a golf club in her hand. Probably could have beaten her to death with it. But now, she stood a chance.

The Black woman said, “Meet the Maneater. She’s our strongest fighter. Now she’ll rip you to shreds…”

Liara sighed and said, “No rules, no rounds, no time limit, right?”

The Black woman sighed. “Talk about taking the fun out of it. Now… FIGHT!”

Another bell rang. Maneater walked up to Liara who took another defensive stance and waited until she got close. Once she was in range, in Liara’s mind, she brought her foot up, kicking into Maneater’s right cheek. She used as much of her strength as she could in that kick and Maneater felt it. Her face was shot left, her lip broken, and a little blood slipped out. The rage on the woman’s face made her look like a wild animal. At quick speed, she bent down, picked Liara up around her thighs and rushed towards the other end of the cage. Liara slammed punch after punch into the upper back of the woman but she slammed Liara hard into the fencing. Liara cried out as her back was again scraped up. Maneater pulled back, turned and slammed Liara to the ground with a loud thud. Liara let out a squeak as the air rushed out of her lungs. The crowd cheered with how big her eyes went from the hit. Liara knew what was coming next and curled up into a ball onto her left side to give herself enough time to think. She brought her arms up to cover her face.

Three people entered into the box while this was going on. They were cloaked and footsteps were masked. On one side was a black armored man with wolf images on his helmet and over his left breast. Next to him stood a man in black armor with white and silver accents, viking runes and a wolf on the side of the helmet that looked very powerful. This man also had wolf markings on his helmet. On the other side of the room stood a krogan in red armor. The armor looked scuffled, like it had been in many fights.

The man with vikin runes said into their private comms, “Let’s end this farce.”

The krogan was looking out the box and into the arena. He said, “Wait a minute, Fenrir, I wanna see how this ends. Resnov can snipe the bigger one if it looks like she’s about to kill T’Soni. But T’Soni is Williams’ bondmate, and I wanna see how tough that one quarter krogan is.”

Fenrir sighed and nodded. He looked to the one next to him and said, “Well, Black Wolf, it’ll give me a moment or two to let Kaiju join us.” Black Wolf just nodded.

Maneater, covered in asari blue blood, straddled her side and began throwing punches at her arms, trying to hit her face. Liara calculated the speed and timing of each hit as her bloodied arms got bruised up. When Maneater pulled her fist back, Liara moved very fast and slammed her elbow hard into Maneater’s pussy. Maneater’s eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped. She cried out and fell backwards, off Liara, and to her side holding her groin. Liara scrambled to her hands and knees and flung herself into the Maneater.

Maneater wasn’t prepared as Liara mounted her and started punching her in the face. She slammed her fist into Maneater’s eye so many times, it started to close up. She threw a hard punch into her nose, breaking it causing blood to spurt out. One of the punches scraped against Maneater’s cheek, cutting it open. She had thrown many punches in quick succession trying to knock her out. Maneater finally responded as she turned onto her stomach, trying to push herself up. Liara kept punching, but wrapped her legs around her brunette opponent’s waist. She pushed herself up on her arms, got on her knees and stood up. Liara stayed with her the entire time, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around her neck as she did. She tried to apply a sleeper hold, but that just seemed to make Maneater angry. She roared this time and ran backwards into the cage, hurting Liara’s back in the process.

Liara yelped upon impact, but didn’t let go. In fact, she slid her hands down quickly, while still being pushed against the cage, and grabbed hold of Maneater’s nipples. She twisted hard, causing the woman to scream in pain. She pulled them away from her body and Maneater took a few steps forward. Liara smiled at that, realizing she could get her to move using them, and pulled to the left. Maneater turned around and was facing the fencing. She moved her closer to the fencing and Liara let go of one of the nipples, grabbed her hair, and slammed her head into the fence a couple times. Maneater’s face was cut up a little again by the indentations along the face. Maneater tried to fight her own pain and threw an elbow backwards trying to hit Liara, spinning the two of them around as she tried. Liara twisted the other direction and then pulled down. Maneater cried out again and fell on her face.

Liara rolled off and stood up near her. Maneater tried to get up again, but she was running low on steam. She was used to beating the shit out of her opponents with all her power, not have them actually able to fight back like Liara was doing. Liara waited until she was up on her hands and knees and then slammed her hard with her knee. The brunette’s head snapped back, blood flying out of her mouth as it did. Liara grabbed the brunette by the hair before she was knocked back too far and trapped her neck between her legs. After having trapped Maneater’s head, Liara leaned forward and grabbed her opponent around the waist. She then pulled up on the brunette’s waist, lifting her feet off the ground, while pushing down on the head with her crotch. Maneater was flipped upward, so that she ended up sitting on Liara’s shoulders with her face between her legs.

Liara then slammed her to the ground with all her might. Maneater hit the ground with her shoulders and back with such a loud thud it echoed all the way up to the box. The krogan cheered through the private comms. Liara went to kick her again, but the woman didn’t move. Liara stepped back and waited a couple moments before letting out her primordial yell one last time. The cage started to come up as the medics rushed in. Liara walked over to where the human woman had helped put her gloves on and looked towards the box. She said, “I’ve won. Let my wife go.”

The black woman laughed and said, “That wasn’t the agreement. You win, she dies.”

Fenrir, Black Wolf, and a man in white armor with red and black accents; claw marks and some small 'blood splashes' with a monster look on the helmet appeared out of nowhere. Fenrir said, “I don’t think so.”

The black woman yelped and turned seeing the three of them. She said, “You come any closer and I’ll kill her.” The three took a few steps forward, trying to intimidate the woman. She yelped and fired several shots at Liara’s bondmate.

The bondmate screamed and started crying as she fell over, but she wasn’t shot. The black woman looked at her and was surprised the shots missed. Before she could fire again, her arm was bent backwards, unnaturally, snapping loudly. The krogan appeared holding her arm. He took off his helmet and smiled showing Urdnot Wrex under the helmet. He growled and said, “You shouldn’t have done that.”

Liara saw as other of Oracle’s agents started appearing holding guns at the audience. Liara smiled wide as she fell to her knees. The woman from before rushed up and helped Liara stand and started walking her towards the staircase to take her up to the box.

Wrex growled at the black woman and said, “You made a big mistake trying to kill the Ambassador to the krogan people, Urdnot Ashley Williams. This went from being an Alliance problem, to a krogan problem. That means… I get to eat you.”

Fenrir smiled under his helmet and said, “The rest of your followers will probably just disappear. That’s what happens when Fenrir, Kaiju and Black Wolf get involved. Just one or two of us, it’s not as bad. All three… you dun fucked up.”

Kaiju moved up to Ashley and started to check her out. Ashley shook her head and said, “Reg’s shields protected me.” She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of her tears. “Fucking mood swings.”

Wrex grabbed the Black Woman by the head, picked her up and slammed her into a wall. The woman groaned, unconscious, and slid to the ground. He turned to Ashley and asked, “Mood swings?”

Kaiju had taken a scan and then looked up at Wrex. “She’s pregnant, Wrex. Three months pregnant.”

Wrex looked at Kaiju confused. “Pregnant? But isn’t she with T’Soni? Was she raped? Who’s the father? I’ll kill ‘im.”

Liara stumbled in, being helped by Sarah Williams, Ashley’s sister, and said, “I fought so hard to live for my family, Wrex. I don’t feel like being killed by an angry krogan right now.”

Wrex laughed and rushed up hugging Liara. “That was a great fight, Liara. You won that handily.”

Liara groaned when he hugged her. “Easy, Wrex, I’m running on fumes.”

Wrex laughed again and said, “Well you earned a rest. I’m proud of you. But what’s this about you being the father.”

Fenrir walked up and said, “One of Doctor Ranor’s friends.”

Wrex nodded. “Ahhhhh that makes sense then. Well I hope this girl will be healthy and fit like her sisters.”

Kaiju looked up and said, “Actually… it’s gonna be a boy.”

Everyone looked at Kaiju then at Ashley. Ashley shook her head and said, “I didn’t ask.”

Doctor Kitana Ranor, Princess of Edenia, Daughter of the White Morphin’ Master, Wife of the hero Reginald Ranor, and Starfleet Admiral walked out of a portal. She said, “You didn’t have to. I did it on my own.” She injected Liara with some fluid from a Starfleet issue hypospray and she started to feel better, even though her wounds hadn’t closed up yet.

Liara smiled and nodded before squatting down near Ashley and started to wrap her arms around her. Ashley punched Liara in the shoulder and said, “YOU ALMOST FUCKING DIED!”

Liara cringed at that and then grabbed her arm. “Ow. I don’t think I had much of a choice in the matter.”

Black Wolf said, “According to Oracle, you didn’t.”

Kitana looked at Liara and asked, “Do you want me to leave the scars?”

Wrex smiled and said, “You should keep them. You can show off that you were willing to do whatever it takes to protect your family.”

Liara sighed and said, “While that is a krogan thing, Wrex, I don’t want to have any marks reminding me that I nearly died three times trying to save Ash and our children.”

Wrex crossed his arms and frowned, but Fenrir said, “She has a point Wrex. Not everyone sees things through the krogan eye. And she needs to do this her way.”

Wrex grunted. “Thought you were one quarter krogan.”

Liara chuckled and said, “Yes, but that includes blood rages and fighting hard. Not keeping the scars.”

Wrex smiled at that. “Well… I guess I can accept that.”

Liara chuckled as Doctor Ranor started using a Starfleet Medical device on Liara’s body. It emitted a white, laser thin light, and the wounds started to heal.

Fenrir walked up and squatted down by Kaiju. She took the scanning device and looked at it. Technically Fenrir and Kaiju were the same person, but she had to play the role. He said, “At least Ashley only had the stress of being kidnapped and mood swings. From these scans, the baby is still fine.”

Ashley looked at the two and asked, “Does that mean I can still have sex with my wife?”

Fenrir groaned. “Ash, I did NOT need to know that.”

Kaiju had groaned at the same time but said, “Me either, but according to my scans, I would say yes. You just need to wait for Doctor Ranor and her inefficient technology.”

Kitana rolled her eyes. “Ha. Ha. I’m making sure I get every cut. It’s a slow process, but it gets the job done. Besides, the wider beam doesn’t work as well. I have to stand here even longer holding it over. This is quicker.”

Liara groaned. “I think I should have left the scars.” The group laughed.

Fenrir moved up to Sarah and asked, “How did you get here before the rest of us?”

Sarah smiled and said, “A former friend of mine wanted me to visit them here. Wanted me to see what their anti-alien movement was all about. That was the first message Oracle received. He didn’t tell me that Ash had been kidnapped. Just that he wanted me to see a special fight between human and alien.”

Oracle came over all their omni-tools. “I knew Ash was missing. When Sarah sent the message, I put two and two together and called for all my agents. Liara’s message came next and that’s when I downloaded the perception filter to Sarah’s omni-tool. That’s why no one could recognize her unless they knew her.”

Liara smiled. “I almost didn’t. It worked a little too well.”

Oracle replied, “Then it did its job. I’m glad it fooled you. That made your conversations with her more convincing. To everyone else, you were speaking with one of them.”

Sarah smiled and said, “I’m just glad I grabbed Ash’s boxing gloves and that they fit.”

Liara smiled and said, “I thought they belonged to her. When I held them up, I could smell her.”

Ashley looked at Liara angrily and asked, “You saying I stink?”

Liara shook her head. “No. I love your odor. I knew your love was given to me by wearing your gloves.”

Ashley tilted her head then said, “Fucking mood swings.” The others laughed again.

A half hour later and Kitana was finished. She stepped back and pulled out her tricorder scanning Liara then scanning Ashley. She said, “Alright, everything checks out. You are free to head home.”

Ashley looked at Kitana and asked, “Can you get us home faster? I know Liara brought a ship, but Oracle can remote pilot Liara’s ship back to the Citadel.”

Sarah laughed. “Seriously, Ash?”

Ashley nodded. “Yes. I want my wife. NOW!”

Kitana looked at her like she was nuts and asked, “Shouldn’t we…”

Wrex placed a hand on her shoulder and said, “Let them go. Mood swings remember?”

Kitana nodded and said, “Go to the bathroom and clean up a little first, Ash. Remember what happens during the third month of pregnancy.”

Ashley nodded as a blue portal opened. She walked through as Liara said, “I’ll catch up in a moment.” She turned to Kitana and asked, “Can’t you help save me from her?”

Kitana shook her head as she chuckled. “You did good, Liara.”

Sarah smiled and said, “Just remember, only six months to go.”

Liara nodded and smiled as she turned and headed into the portal. Once on the other side, Ashley was out of her armor and completely naked. She looked a little fresher as she smiled wide at Liara. Once Liara exited the portal and got close, Ashley moved up, wrapped her arms around Liara and kissed her deeply. 

Ashley was excited. She realized something today that she never noticed before. Liara was strong. She was as strong as any Williams woman. But it was more than that. She was powerful much like herself. She began kissing and nibbling Liara's cheek and lower left jaw. She said, "Just this once, Liara, let me worship your body."

Liara giggled slightly. "You do that a lot when we have sex."

Ashley smiled. "I worship your curves and softness. This time, I want to worship your strength, your power."

Liara smiled and asked, "And how do I help with that?"

Ashley let out a small giggle. "Pose with your arms up, and I'll show you."

Liara never dropped her smile as she stood with her legs apart and then brought up her right arm, making a muscle. She then cocked her left onto her hip and stood like a champion fighter.

Ashley let out a moan of joy as she started kissing and nibbling down Liara's neck. She moved across her right shoulder to the bicep, before kissing and kicking it. Ashley enjoyed Liara's strong muscle, the texture of her skin, and the reminder that it was those arms that fought for her. It was those arms that helped rescue her. Before heading back, Ashley bit down on Liara's bicep, leaving her mark. She then made her way across Liara's chest, above her breasts, and to Liara's other bicep. While her tongue was against the center of her chest, Liara switched arms, bringing her left one up and putting her right one down. Ashley gave it the same treatment, ending by sucking hard on her bicep before biting it.

Ashley then made it back to Liara's chest and worked her way down to her breasts. She kissed, licked and sucked around the left nipple before placing it in her mouth and started sucking. That caused Liara to moan. Ashley bit down on the puckered nipple and pulled a bit before running her tongue up and down it. Liara moaned again sliding her left hand into Say let's hair. Ashley then moved to the right nipple, leaving a trail of spit as she licked along the way and then gave Liara's right breast the same treatment as the left.

After giving her boobs treatment, Ashley started kissing, nibbling and licking down Liara’s body. She ran her tongue over every muscle in Liara’s stomach, pressing in a bit, before licking her bellybutton, and then sliding downwards. She took in all of Liara’s scent, sweaty and formerly bloody as she was, and enjoyed it. She may have licked up some of the sweat, but it didn’t bother her. Liara moaned as Ashley’s tongue went over her navel.

Ashley pulled back and then squatted down even farther. She nibbled the inside of Liara’s left knee then her right. Moving back to the left, she kissed, nibbled and licked up Liara’s left leg and got close to her pussy, before heading over to her right leg and started again at her knee, going close up again. She finally kissed Liara’s pussy and Liara shivered. Ashley then went in and started licking up and down, in and out making sure she licked as much as she could. She looked up to watch Liara’s reactions. Liara closed her eyes and moaned wildly. She reached up and grabbed Ashley’s hair to hold her close. Ashley smiled a bit and brought up her hand. She stuck two fingers inside of Liara and started pumping back and forth. She reached up and took Liara’s azure into her mouth and sucked while she pumped. Liara moaned loudly, her knees started to buckle, but she refused to fall.

Ashley found the soft, spongy, spot in Liara’s pussy and started rubbing it. Liara lifted her head and opened her mouth wide. Her eyes went black with silver rings and she bonded with Ashley in that moment. Ashley could feel everything that Liara was feeling in that moment, and enjoyed the feelings. But Liara also saw, in that moment, what Ashley wanted from her. Her breathing quickened and she knew she was close. Liara tilted her head back, leaned back, threw out her arms, and let out a primordial scream. Ashley moaned in delight from that roar and drank down all of Liara’s cum.

Liara was breathing heavily as she came down. She smiled looking down at Ashley as she stood up. She wrapped her arms around Liara and pulled her in for a deep sensual kiss. Liara kissed back deeply, tasting herself on Ashley’s lips. Ashley backed the two of them up and they fell over on top of their bed. Ashley pulled back and smiled. “Ready for a great ride?”

Liara chuckled and asked, “Don’t you want me to pleasure you?”

Ashley smiled wide. She kissed Liara quickly and looked deeply into Liara’s sapphire blue eyes and said, “No. I want you to have it all. You fought for me. You fought for our family. You fought for me. You deserve a reward. And me giving you all the fun this round. Ok?”

Liara nodded and kissed Ashley again. Ashley closed her legs and laid her pussy against Liara’s. Ashley kissed Liara deeply as she started humping her, sliding her pussy up and down, their clits mashing with every upstroke. Ashley’s breasts rubbed against Liara’s, their nipples rubbing around and sliding up and down the other’s. Ashley humped Liara with glee as she kissed over Liara’s face, nibbling on her lower jaw. Liara moaned in delight as she did so. She wrapped her legs around Ashley’s ass as she moved faster and faster. Again, Liara melded with Ashley as she was close. They could feel each other’s growing passion and coming closer and closer to an orgasm. Ashley’s brown eyes met Liara’s black ones and the two cried out in orgasm.

Ashley kissed Liara a half dozen times as she slowed down her ministrations. She rolled off Liara and spooned up behind her. She held her close and kissed her shoulder. “I love you Liara T’Soni.”

Liara chuckled and said, “And I you, Ashley WIlliams.”

Ashley’s eyes started to close, but they shot open. She hopped up and said, “Damn little bastard.” She climbed out of the bed quickly.

Liara laughed and asked, “What is it?”

Ashley rushed to the bathroom and said, “Oh he’s pushing against my bladder. I have to go bad.”

Liara laughed again and laid back on their bed. She was ready, she thought, for this.

EPILOGUE 1:

Liara paced back and forth in front of Doctor Ranor’s sickbay. She wondered if Ash went through this when Ayrene was born. She gave birth to four daughters for her bondmate and loved them all. But now she was the father and Ash was having her baby. Elsewhere, Atheyta was watching over little Urdnot Shepard and Anayah T’Soni and coaching them on headbutting. So far, Anayah was winning. Ayrene was sitting on a bench holding Deirdre Shepard’s hand, rocking a bit. She was also surrounded by her friends including Jack Ranor’s daughter Selene. Benezia T’Soni sat with Urdnot Wrex discussing leadership and possible future changes. Near them was Urdnot Mordin and Shi’ana T’Soni. Arianna T’Soni was talking with Alexis Ranor, second daughter of Jack and Oriana.

Jack was sitting in a chair near the door reading on a Personal Access Display Device, P.A.D.D., checking up on some of the latest Starfleet Engineering updates and some of the changes they were making. For them, it was 2405 and the Enterprise-E was still patrolling the galaxy. The Klingons, who had been allies with the Federation from 2250 until 2400, were at each other’s throats thanks to Species 8472, also known as the Undine, interfering. But she hoped they would come back together to stop the Undine. However, Liara’s pacing was making it difficult to read. She stood up and stepped in Liara’s path. She grabbed hold of Liara’s arms and said, “Liara, my mom’s got this.” Before Liara could respond, the Edenian Doctor came out of sickbay and held the door open for Liara.

Liara smiled and nodded to Doctor Ranor as she walked past her and looked at Ashley lying in bed, holding their son. Her son. She walked up and leaned down kissing Ashley on the forehead. Ashley looked up at her and asked, “Wanna hold him?”

Liara nodded and took the little boy from Ashley’s arms. Ashley smiled as she leaned back in her bed and closed her eyes. Liara rocked the little baby in her arms and could see resemblances between him and all four of her girls when they were born. His cheekbones, the way his nose looked, a lot. Maybe Atheyta was right. There was some truth to her being… one quarter krogan.

Kitana walked up and smiled. “Have you thought of a name for him?”

Liara looked at her and shook her head. “I should wait until Ash wakes up.”

Kitana smiled and said, “She wanted you to come up with the name. She trusted you to come up with a great name.”

Liara nodded and looked at the baby boy. She smiled and said, “I’ve read all of the human bible. Ash’s faith means so much to her. There was one young boy who went through a lot and he came out as the man who saved his family during famine. I’ll name him… Joseph.”

Kitana nodded and smiled. “Joseph T’Soni. That will be interesting.”

Liara looked at her and asked, “Shouldn’t it be Joseph Williams? Or is that what she requested as well?” Kitana just smiled and nodded. Liara just chuckled as she rocked her baby in her arms.

EPILOGUE 2:

Ambassador Urdnot Ahsley Williams stood in her office looking out of the window into the Citadel. She wore her honor armor of clan Urdnot today. The red armor glistened in the light of her office. She had been ambassador for six hundred years now. Many of her human, turian and quarian friends had passed away in that time frame. She sighed a bit thinking about that. She had given up her ability to age like a human to stay with the love of her life, Liara T’Soni. It was the right decision at the time, and now… she still felt that way after all that she's accomplished in the past six hundred years.

A handsome looking human man walked into her office. He had black hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. He was carrying a small quarian in his arms as he walked in. He said, “Hey dad.”

Ashley groaned and chuckled at the same time. She turned around and said, “Hey Joe. Never gonna let me live that down, are you?”

He chuckled and said, “Nope. I know you popped me out, but my sisters all called you dad, so it stuck.”

Ashley chuckled, shaking her head. “You sound like your grandfather. And who is this little one?”

She smiled and said, “Hi great-granpa. I’m Juna T’Soni.”

Ashley nodded and held out her hand and said, “Hello Juna. Thanks for visiting me.” The five year old smiled, shaking her hand.

Joseph said, “I just wanted to see if you were doing ok. I know we haven’t talked in a few years.”

Ashley smiled and said, “Those few years I was going from krogan colony to krogan colony. Urdnot Mordin has been leading his people well, but they needed a calm voice.”

Joseph nodded and smiled. “I get that dad. Glad you’re back.”

Ashley nodded and watched as a Turian woman walked in. She had black eyebrow markings over her eyes. She said, “Dad… oh grandpa, hey. Didn’t know you were back.”

Ashley waved her off and asked, “It’s ok, Camelia, what’s up?”

Camelia looked at her omni-tool, pulling up the large holographic computer and said, “We just received a call.”

Joseph asked, “Where’s it from, kiddo?”

Camelia pulled up a map and showed an image of another galaxy. She responded, “The Andromeda Galaxy.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for Mass Effect, Star Trek, Power Rangers, DC Heroes, or any other universe I may know, I would love to fulfill them for you.


End file.
